The Sorting Hat
by Stupefy-my-senses
Summary: The sorting of the Next Gen. First Chapter: Teddy.
1. Teddy Lupin

_Lupin. Lupin. Teddy Lupin. Hmmm..._

"**Yes?"**

_You don't have to speak aloud. As I am sure you're aware, I can read minds._

**So surely, when you said, "As I am sure you're aware", you would have been aware, because you can read my thoughts.**

_Yes... Definitely your father's son._

**Pardon?**

_Nothing bad meant by it boy, simply that like your father, you're very wise._

**And my mother wasn't?**

_No, I'm sure she was, but your father was a professor and a wise one too._

**Wise, so... Ravenclaw?**

_Hm. No... While you are wise, you also seem to inherit a rather irresponsible trait from said father._

**Why thank you. So, Gryffindor?**

_Your mother was a Hufflepuff._

**So let me guess. Just for a change, Slytherin?**

_Is that what you want?_

**I don't care.**

_Yes, you do... GRYFFINDOR! _


	2. Victoire Weasley

_Oh. What have we here?_

**Victoire Weasley.**

_Yes, yes. Your mother didn't come to Hogwarts?_

**No. She, um didn't.**

_No well, never mind. _

**Can I please be in Gryffindor?**

_Gryffindor eh? Well, you are a Weasley._

**I didn't think it was based on family.**

_No, it's not. _

**Oh.**

_However, you do seem a little shy, but can be brave in situations when needed._

**I'm a Weasley.**

_Yes. Fair Point. Very well then. GRYFFINDOR! _


	3. Dominique Weasley

_Dominique. Dominique and Victoire? Your mother was French yes? Yes._

**Uh, seeing as you answered your own question, is there any need for my thoughts at all?**

_Well, I'd like some input from you._

**Oh. Um. Gryffindor? My sister's in there. So is her boyfriend, Teddy.**

_Victoire and Teddy?_

**Yeah, but they both deny it.**

_Oh. Well, you seem pretty intelligent. Not so much as bold as your sister though._

**So no Gryffindor?**

_I'm here to place you where you belong, not where your sister does._

**Oh. Um okay.**

_Yes, very smart. Tell me, do you like school?_

**Well I've never been to a school like Hogwarts before but I should think so. I like learning.**

_Interesting. Very well then, I have made my decision. RAVENCLAW!_


	4. Louis Weasley

_Louis Weasley. Weasley. I presume you are Dominique and Victoire's brother? Yes._

**Dominique told me you answered your own questions!**

_Fascinating. Now, you seem rather more forward than either of your sisters. Do you spend a lot of time with your uncles?_

**Yep. **

_Yes, you can tell. Though you are smart, I don't think you are quite Ravenclaw._

**Okay. Can you do me a favour Hat?**

_Care to elaborate?_

**Oh. Uh, could you put Molly in Slytherin? The look on her face would be priceless. She should be next.**

_No. Unless I see fit that she belongs in that house. But back to where you fit._

**Yeah. I'm going to be in Gryffindor. Uncle George says all the best prankers end up there. Him and Uncle Fred were.**

_Yes, you would rather suit Gryffindor, although that is not why. You seem very brave and bold. You are also loyal seem to have a good head on your shoulders._

**So not Slytherin then?**

_Not all Slytherins are baddies._

**No but all baddies are Slytherins. Uncle Ron said.**

_Hmm. Not strictly true._

**Really? Name a bad Gryffindor then.**

_No, I have made up my mind._

**No! Wait! I want to know some evil Gryffindors!**

_GRYFFINDOR!_


	5. Molly Weasley II

_Molly Weasley. A little birdie told me you would rather suit Slytherin._

**Louis? I bet it was. I'll kill him!**

_Maybe he was right._

**No! I mean, I uhm I'll teach him a lesson. Teaching is good. Can never know too much! Don't put me in Slytherin.**

_What is the matter with Slytherin?_

**Nothing. But I'm a Weasley. I'll be disowned.**

_Nonsense. Besides, Dominique isn't in Gryffindor. She wasn't disowned._

**Okay. You won't put me there anyway. Uncle Harry said you take choice into consideration.**

_Uncle this, Uncle that I swear between you and Louis, more relatives have been named than during one of Nick's parties._

**Nick?**

_Never mind. You'll meet him soon enough._

**Oh um okay. Could you just sort me please. I told Louis I'd get sorted quicker than him.**

_I'm done deciding now anyway._

**Oh Good. Hurry then. Please?**

_SLYTHERIN!_

**Oh. I hate you.**


	6. James S Potter

**It's James. James Sirius Potter.**

_I know. Child of Harry Potter and, oh. Ginny Weasley._

**Yep. Mother is a Weasley. Father is a Potter. Thoroughly Gryffindor.**

_Two of your cousins aren't._

**Yeah, but we quickly disowned them.**

_Really?_

**No. Not that I hadn't suggested it. I mean what poor excuse of a Weasley goes and lands herself in Slytherin?**

_But you're not a Weasley James._

**No but my mum was.**

_I sort on your mind James, not your mothers._

**Fine, have it your way. But you put Louis and Teddy in Gryffindor, so I'm bound to get in.**

_Yes. Yes I did. But as I've stated, your mind. Your father was almost in Slytherin, did you know that?_

**My mind.**

_Yes, very well. GRYFFINDOR! _


	7. Fred Weasley II

_Fred Weasley. You Weasleys are very original with name choices aren't you?_

**Uh. Sure. You gonna sort me mate? Or just insult my family?**

_Not insulting. Just pointing out._

**Right. Um, well, like I said. You going to sort me?**

_All in good time my friend. Say, which house do you think you belong in?_

**Uh. Gryffindor? Most of my family are there. But, I don't think I'm that brave. Maybe Hufflepuff?**

_I think you underestimate yourself Fred._

**Really? James said I'd be Hufflepuff for sure.**

_Who sorts here?_

**You?**

_Precisely. I don't think you're Hufflepuff._

**Well I'm not smart enough for Ravenclaw. And I'm not brave so...**

_Slytherin!_

**Wait. You sorted me into Slytherin?**

_No. I only said that to you to see your reaction. Gryffindor not sounding so bad anymore? _

**Uh. I guess not.**

_GRYFFINDOR!_


	8. Scorpius Malfoy

_Scorpius Malfoy._

**Yes Sir.**

_Sir? I'm usually Hat, Mr Hat or something of the sort. _

**Oh. Erm, please accept my utmost apologies.**

_What's this? A Malfoy, apologising?_

**Yes.**

_No need to go moody on me, just commenting on the fact that your previous relatives I have sorted were... not quite so polite._

**I'm not my father. Nor am I my grandfather.**

_Which house would you like to be in, young man?_

**Oh. Um. I guess Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff? **

_Not Slytherin?_

**Not Slytherin. Although I think my father would be slightly disappointed if I were Gryffindor.**

_Well you are Loyal, must have gotten that from your mother. _

**My grandfather was loyal. Just not to very good people.**

_Yes well, on with the sorting. You seem quite brave._

**Oh. Something to write home about.**

_But, I think you'd do well in RAVENCLAW!_

**Wait till my father hears about **_**this!**_


	9. Albus Potter

_Potter. Albus Potter. Albus, nice name._

**Thanks. I thought so too.**

_Yes well, on with the sorting. Where do you want to go?_

**Well both of my parents and James have been Gryffindor, so there.**

_Hmm. Yes, you are brave it seems. But as your namesake, you are wise._

**Um. Okay**

_Yes. Both sets of grandparents were Gryffindors too; you'd be ending a long line._

**Yeah. So, that weight. Your shoulders.**

_I put a Weasley in Slytherin._

**Yeah, I remember James tried to disown her. Mum threatened to bat bogey him. **

_So not Slytherin?_

**No. But Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad if you refuse to let me be Gryffindor.**

_Hmm. So you're sure you want Gryffindor?_

**Wait you're letting me pick?**

_No, but I think you'd do well there._

**Good.**

_GRYFFINDOR!_


	10. Rose Weasley

_Rose Weasley. Nice to meet you._

**Erm. Yeah. Hey.**

_Enjoy the trip here?_

**No, I get motion sickness.**

_Oh. Might I ask where you want to be?_

**Slytherin.**

_Really?_

**No, but one girl told me you put us the opposite of where we want to go.**

_Who was that?_

**Natalia Nott.**

_Be careful of that one. So, you want Gryffindor?_

**It would be the easiest option. Although I think I suit Hufflepuff the most.**

_Yes. Yes so do I. Well done._

**Thank you?**

_You are very welcome. And congratulations on becoming the first ever Weasley in HUFFLEPUFF!_


	11. Hugo Weasley

_Hugo Weasley._

**Ravenclaw.**

_Pardon?_

**That's where you'll put me. Everybody says.**

_Is everybody the sorting hat?_

**Clearly not.**

_Well then._

**You think I'd be suited elsewhere?**

_Hmm. Maybe Gryffindor?_

**But I'm not brave!**

_It's a common misconception that one must be fearless to be brave._

**Yeah, but dad said I'd never get Gryffindor.**

_And what did your mother say?_

"**Ronald!" and hit his arm.**

_Yes. Sounds likely. You could be Gryffindor._

**That'd prove everyone wrong. Dad would be so proud. Imagine if both his kids were Hufflepuffs.**

_What's wrong with Hufflepuffs?_

**Nothing. **

_Good. Now I can sort you. GRYFFINDOR!_


	12. Lily L Potter

_Lily Potter. Heh._

**What?**

_Nothing, nothing. _

**Oh. Okay.**

_Where do you belong?_

**Oh. Gryffindor?**

_Like your namesake?_

**Uh. Yeah, I guess.**

_Did you make any friends on the train?_

**Uh. There were these twins, Lysander and Lorcan. I met them when I was little once. They've not been sorted yet.**

_Oh. Very well. Why do you think Gryffindor?_

**Both of my brothers are there.**

_So?_

**So, I don't know many people here.**

_You have a relative in all of the houses._

**Well yeah but...**

_No, I think your judgement skills are good. I agree._

**You do?**

_Yes. GRYFFINDOR!_


	13. Lorcan Scamander

_Lorcan Scamander. Scamander?_

**Yeah.**

_And your mother is Luna Lovegood?_

**Yep.**

_You have a twin._

**Yeah.**

_Is that all you can say?_

**No. I just feel a bit awkward talking to a hat.**

_Okay. You're an easy one anyway._

**An easy one?**

_To sort. I know where I'm putting you._

**Oh Okay. Lily went in Gryffindor so probably there.**

_By what logic?_

**Me and Lily are like, the same. Except she's more shy. Like Ly.**

_Oh. Well you guessed correctly. GRYFFINDOR!_


	14. Lucy Weasley

_Another Weasley._

**Yeah. I could go anywhere. You kinda wrecked the whole Weasley-Gryffindor thing now.**

_I created the whole Weasley-Gryffindor thing._

**And wrecked it.**

_I thought the world was ready for a bit of diversity._

**Oh. Well I'm not cunning. Or Brave. I'm loyal and people say I'm clever.**

_So?_

**So it's either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw isn't it?**

_Well I have to say, my initial thought was Ravenclaw._

**Okay. **

_So do we agree on that?_

**Guess so.**

_RAVENCLAW!_


	15. Lysander Scamander

_Lysander. I already met your twin._

**Yeah. Lorcan.**

_Can I ask you something?_

**Sure. Go ahead.**

_Who would you say is more open-minded?_

**Me.**

_Okay. And who is more masculine?_

**Lorcan.**

_Who is more popular?_

**Lorcan.**

_Why?_

**I don't know. People just prefer him. They say I'm too quiet.**

_Quiet's not always a bad thing._

**I know.**

_I think I know where I'm going to place you._

**You do?**

_Yes. How would you feel about Hufflepuff?_

**Good I guess. I mean anywhere's good but I think I could like Hufflepuff a lot. And the common room is near the kitchen.**

_That doesn't mean unlimited food._

**No, but I like cooking, I could help them.**

_I don't think students are allowed. Although if you like cooking, you ought to like potions._

**Yeah. I like experimenting with ingredients with my mum sometimes.**

_Good. Enthusiasm is always good. HUFFLEPUFF!_


	16. Roxanne Weasley

_Roxanne Weasley._

**Yeah. I don't mean to be rude but could you please sort me, people are staring.**

_Very well I won't mess around. Where do you want to be sorted?_

**Gryffindor. Fred is there.**

_Do you and Fred get along?_

**Yeah. He's my best friend.**

_He's your brother._

**So?**

_Siblings are supposed to argue._

**Yeah, but we agree on most things.**

_Oh. Okay. Why not any of the other houses?_

**I don't mind actually, but could you hurry?**

_Oh okay. GRYFFINDOR!_

**thank you hat!**


End file.
